User devices such as laptops, desktops, tablets, smartphones, and the like, install and run applications such as word processing applications, computer-aided drafting applications, graphic design applications, email applications, video game applications, and photo editing applications, etc., every day. However, at any given time only one or two devices may be actually running a given application.